Baby Craze it Up
by Klaine's Child
Summary: Cece and Duece already have a lot of kids but Cece wants more.Something else drives Cece to the point that she has to have another baby.Will she? Read to find out.


Hello fanfictioners. This the sequel of Parent it up that I promised. Like I said this takes place 14 years after the original. This story will have the triplets and the other pregnancy from the original and some other things. In all honesty, this story should be more developed than the original. The original lacked emotion and this will have more emotion. And also, if there is another pregancy in here I won't skim through it,I will go day by day, or week by week, or two weeks at a time. Good? Good. Enjoy the first chapter my friends.

* * *

"I'm home" Cece announced as she entered through the front door of her house. She and Rocky had just got back from a girl's night out, which she enjoyed very much.

She looked around the livingroom and no sign of anyone, not one person.

Anyone home?" She called out as she stood in place.

"In the kitchen" She heard her husband Duece call out.

She moved her feet and headed into the kitchen where she saw Duece finishing making himself a sandwich. She entered and sat at the table, looking at Duece's back before he turned and faced her.

"Hello Mrs. Martinez" Duece said as he went over to the table and placed a small kiss on Cece's cheek before sitting down and eating his sandwich.

"Hi Mr. Martinez, where are the kids?" Cece asked. her husband of now six years.

"Abigail, Jessie and Jessica are at one of Jessie's friends house for a sleepover while Noah, Matthew and Derek are spending the night at Noah's friends house" Duece replied.

Cece nodded. Derek and Matthew were twins and were both 8 while Jessica was 13 and her second pregnancy. She didn't really understand how Noah hung out with boys six years younger than him but she was glad he had friends.

"So, we are all alone?" Cece asked as Duece got up and put his dish into the sink.

"Yes we are" Duece replied with a small smile upon his lips.

"So what do you want to do?" Cece asked.

"I think you know" Duece replied.

"I am way too tired" Cece said as a reply.

"Fine, we can do it tommorrow" Duece said as he left the kitchen and went up the stairs to thier bedroom leaving Cece by herself.

She wanted to have sex with Duece yes, but she was very tired and wasn't up for it. There was always tommorrow, always tommorrow.

* * *

It was Saturday at 1:00 clock P.M. and the kids were at the movies, thank god. She needed alone time, Duece was home but he wasn't bothering her so it really was alone time.

Cece and Duece have had sex about ten times since they got married. They always wore a condom because they couldn't handle anymore kids, six were enough.

Cece was on the couch when she got a text message from Rocky.

"Hey, I just found something out" the message read. Cece wondered what she found out.

"What did you find out?" Cece texted back.

"I'm pregnant" Rocky texted back. Cece had to reread the message, pregnant, Rocky, pregnant?

"That's great for you and Gunther" Cece texted back.

If she had been told in person she would have a panic attack. It was hard being pregnant, the cravings, the mood swings, everything. She just hoped Rocky could handle it.

"Thank you (: " Rocky texted back.

"How far along?" Cece texted.

"Five weeks now, I need to go, Gunther needs something" Rocky texted back and Cece closed her again.

Rocky, pregnant. That just didn't seem to fit into her mouth. She suddenly felt jealous, why was she jealous? She has been pregnant four times, it's not like Rocky is having a baby before her. She was jealous either way and she didn't like the feeling.

"Oh man" Cece said just above a whisper. That was alot to take in, good thing she wasn't told about this in real life person.

Cece always wanted plenty kids but six were enough, atleast for her and Duece.

She looked to the stair case and saw Duece coming down the stairs and going over to sit beside her.

"Hey you" he said.

"Hi, Duece, can I ask something?" Cece asked her husband.

"Sure" He responded.

"How would you feel about another baby?" Cece asked.

Duece stared at her for about 5 minutes before he took in a breath.

"I would like more kids but we just can't handle it" Duece said as he noticed the frown upon Cece's face.

"Babe, we can handle it" Cece said as convincingly as she could. She really wanted another baby, now the want was pushed because she now knew Rocky was pregnant.

"No we can't, where did you even get this idea" Duece asked.

"Duece, this is what I want" Cece said.

"But Cece we ca-" Duece couldn't even finish the sentence because Cece pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Duece kissed back with passion, him opening his mouth and letting his tongue gloss over his wife's lips. Cece responded and opened her mouth, allowing Duece's tongue to enter mouth, both tongues fighting from dominance.

Duece started running his hand up and down Cece's thighs, his cock starting to get hard. He was enjoying this very much.

"I thought you didn't want this" Cece managed to moan out as they continued kissing.

"I didn't, but now I do" Duece whispered into her ear before going back to kissing her.

Duece went to take of Cece's blouse but she grabbed his hand.

"How about we take this to the bedroom" Cece said before pulling Duece and herself of the couch and going up the stairs. They entered the bedroom and closed the door, both of them landing on top of thier bed.

They kissed and kissed and kissed some more, only pulling away when oxygen was needed.

Duece got on top of Cece, him going to her neck and kissing at the pulse point. He licked at the spot before biting down on it hard, making Cece moan in pleasure and causing him to get bigger in his jeans.

He greedily licked all the blood on her neck,loving the taste of it so fucking much. He went up to her ear and nibbled at it making both giggle.

He then removed her blouse and bra and threw them to some random area.

He took one of her breasts and stroked it before sucking on the nipple and making Cece release a loud moan. He repeated the process and with her other nipple getting the same response.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slowly removing it to show is chest. He had a delicious eight pack and a few scars.

'So sexy' Cece thought.

Duece ran his hand down his chest,smiling deviously at her.

He removed he pants, throwing them to the floor while she unbuckled his pants.

Cece pulled his jeans down, his swelled cock showing in his tight red boxers.

"You want that?" Duece asked pointing to his penis.

"Yes" Cece siad with lust in her eyes.

Duece smiled before taking of his boxers and throwing them somewhere in the room, his dick springing free. He began to stroke it, making it harder and longer in length.

He put it near Cece's mouth and said," Suck".

Cece gladly did as told and took his member into her mouth, gaging at the size. Duece began to thrust in to her mouth, both letting out moans.

Duece took his dick out of her mouth and flipped her so she was on her stomach. He positioned himself at her hole before going right in. She didn't need to be streached becasued they had sex plenty of times but she was still tighted anyway.

He slowly dipped in and out, moving a little faster after a few minutes. He could feel her getting wet and that's just what he wanted. He rammed into her without pitty, hitting her sweet spot making her moan with content.

He slowed his pace, finally coming deep inside her and filling her with his seed. He slowly pulled out and they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"That was better than the first time" Cece said.

"Definetly" he siad kissing her.

* * *

There you go. You guys will meet the kids by the next chapter so don't worry. I think this chapter was rushed and I think I spelt some of the words wrong but oh well. Read and review.


End file.
